Differences
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: There are differences between Six and Simon, as there are differences between Holiday and Emily. One pair are partners, and the other are so much more... Who are they in the dark? Six/Holiday. Six Simon /Holiday Emily WARNING! Some suggestiveness


**A/n: Some suggestiveness, but Six and Holiday are adults, so... Yeah. I don't own Generator Rex.**

**

* * *

**

_And just so you know the distance is what's killing me  
time and space have become the enemy  
And what I need is so far away  
and so it goes  
the distance makes it hard to breath  
My heart won't let go easily  
I don't want to be this far away_

- _Distance _by Hot Chelle Rae_  
_

**

* * *

**

* * *

There. There in the dark.

Who is there?

Is it Six? No, not Agent Six. Most definitely not.

But there is a man. A man who had pulled her into a familiar rigid embrace - who's hair wasn't neatly combed back, who's tie wasn't so snug around his neck. Who's secrets were about to be revealed from a glass shield; who would not jerk away when she attempted to take the shield away. Who was exactly the caretaker Rex wished he had, a man who - at the moment - cared nothing for protocol, or order. Who was chucking it all a side for a _feeling_.

No. It wasn't Agent Six, it wasn't her partner. It was Simon, Simon Smith.

And who's the woman with Simon? Is it Dr. Holiday? No... but it could be.

The almost-Holiday, she submits and questions nothing. She doesn't question, she doesn't analyze the situation, she doesn't ask him if he was bitten by an EVO that is making him as hormonal as adolescent Rex. She simply kisses him back and takes advantage of the change of character. Tossing away the logic of a scientist; and reacting the way she would if the two of them were not in a secretive, interoffice relation.

She could've been Dr. Holiday, but acting so irrationally, she was just Emily Holiday.

Eyes, grey eyes. They squinted and blinked. Darted and searched as did the hands. Warm hands, strong and curious. Glasses? Where did they go? Oh, her hand. Other hand? Twisted the tie; pulling him closer and closer...

Touching lips, brushing lips. Very gentle, very awkward. She smiled against him. He didn't know a darn about kissing; surprising, but not. Good looking man, kind hearted man - however, not a sociable man, a business man. He is a man: not boyfriend, not lover, not husband. Well, not to anyone else... He is a man, who was becoming stiff in her embrace.

He doesn't know, he is confused.

Again, the experience of physical affection is limited in his mind. What does he do? What is he suppose to do? He should know, he says to himself as he thinks. There had been other women, although, not for a long time...

His mind races. _He _had kissed _her_. He started it - Wait, what _exactly _is "it"? Where is "it" going? A word comes to mind, a strange word that has the flesh under his collar warm. Can he say it aloud? No. He is the business man now - not the free-speaking college boy he left long ago - he is the composed man. He will not say it, his poise will falter with the inevitable blush that will occur with saying it.

But he knows the word, he knows it: He's not going to say it...

But, there? Then? After so long?

_Yes_, there. _Yes_, then. Relax Simon, it hasn't been that long. Actually... _Yes, _it has.

There is a clamor outside the laboratory door.

Is it their ward? Can't leave them alone for five minutes... Has it been that long? He was too busy thinking, and she was too caught up in a situation she'd never thought they'd be in, to keep track. To them, it had felt like hours.

Biting lip, grunting in annoyance.

The two part.

As he straightens his tie and smooths his hair back, she put his glasses in place: Simon Smith becomes Agent Six once more.

Helping her off the desk, then affectionately cleaning the stray, smeared lipstick from the skin where it did not belong, he stepped away while she tied her hair back into place: Emily Holiday is Doctor Holiday.

_Agent Six _walks out first, going to deal with the little interruption, known as Rex. _Dr. Holiday _follows, minutes later. It isn't long until they are brought back together again, for the reason Rex had been looking for them was that their superior had called an audience with the three. Four, with Bobo.

However, when they met again, they stay Six and Holiday.

Because, as they've understood for the last five years, Simon and Emily could only be during those spurs of the moment, those rare opportunities. Only then. But at all times, Simon and Emily are never too far from the surface. Trapped between profession and emotion.

* * *

**A/n: Yes? no? Too suggestive for Holiday/Six? Sorry, I had to try. Please let me know what you think. **


End file.
